Drunken Night Of Passion
by MiRixiChan
Summary: On a nice and humid day everybody is out having fun except Tsunade. See what happens when JiraIya comes into her office. LEMON. NO FLAMES


**Hey guys ! This is my first Tsunade and Jiraiya lemon, I will try my best to make it descriptive as possible. Please No Flames. Hopefully i didnt steal anybodies idea. And if i did then sorry**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Naruto characters. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so evil, all of the Akatsuki members would still be alive( well most of them such as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Nagato etc) and Sakura wouldn't be a whore pinning after Sasuke and my character would be included in the series.**_

* * *

><p>It was a nice, humid night in Konohagakure. Everybody was having fun. They were either at the bar, at the club, or at the Konohagakure annual festival. All you see was bright latern lights, food stands, clothes stands, or prize stands. Only a few people stayed inside their houses. One of these people was Lady Tsunade in her office doing documents and scheduling missions for the days to come. All you saw on her desk was papers and her main drink. Sake. She had few empty bottles on the floor showing how much she consumed. Taking a break she chugged down the rest of her open bottle of sake.<p>

"Hmm i wonder if Jiraiya is home?" she said aloud. "No im actually here behind you." a masculine voice said behind her. Standing up she faced the Toad Sannin. "Jiraiya,sit down and have a drink with me." she said in a sultry voice.

Not really paying attention his gaze fell down to her revealing cleavage that jiggled everytime she breathed. Because of her big ample breast he imagined having his 'friend' in between and groaned inwardly. Clueless for awhile at what he was staring at, Tsunade followed his gaze to her big breast. Smirking she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you like what you see Jiraiya-kun?" she said in seductive tone. To emphasize what she was saying, she rubbed her chest up and down his chest.

"Very." he said in a heavily filled lustful voice. Hearing his reply she pushed him into her chair to sit down and got in between his knees. She grabbed onto the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, down to his ankles. Out came out his throbbing manhood with pre-cum dripping from his head. She immediately licked up the pre-cum before putting her head all the way down until her nose touched his pubic hair. Jiraiya groaned and stroked her hair while she went to work.

She came back up and licked all around his head with her pink and moist tongue. She then began to suck. While sucking she cupped his balls and played with them in one hand while the other hand stroked up and down his length. Taking his length out of her mouth, she took of her shirt. Her breasts naked in all their glory. She did something Jiraiya didn't expect. Tsunade gripped her breasts and put Jiraiya's hard length in between them. She rubbed them up and down his length. She even put her mouth over his head and sucked wildly. In a few minutes, Jiraiya orgasmed into her mouth. She swallowed all of it loving his taste. Taking him out of her mouth, she stroked him gently.

"How was that Jiraiya-kun?" she asked. Jiraiya didn't say anything. What he did do however surprised her. He pounced on her, ripped off her pants and panties, and shoved himself into her.

Screaming from the pleasure, her vaginal walls tightened around him. Feeling her tighten around him, he groaned and buried his head into her neck before thrusting into her again and Tsunade could do was moan. Each moan getting louder and louder until they started turning into screams. Hearing her screams, he began pounding into her.

"Ahhhh JIRAIYA!" she screamed before he felt her walls convulsing and tightening while she orgasmed. Grunting he came with her. After ten minutes of spilling his seed into her, he collapsed onto her exhausted. "This was an awesome night." she said contently. He hummed in agreement before rolling onto his back making her lay on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's another oneshot ! Sorry if it was short. Make sure you review and check out my other stories oneshots. Later !**


End file.
